Fate Paradox
by Multiverse Fanatic
Summary: Three years passed since Dracula was last seen. Now the Former Dark Lord, Soma Cruz Participates in the Holy Grail war to erase his existence to save humanity from the threat of Dracula. He summons a Saber Servant who may be able to stop him from disappearing. What bonds will they make over the course of this war? Featuring Soma Cruz, Saber and OC Hiroshi Takashi.


Fate/Paradox

Chapter 1: A New War

* * *

The Holy Grail War. It is an event that occurs once every 60 years in the town of Fuyuki. It is a battle Royal where seven magi summon Legendary heroes from the dead to fight as their 'Servants.'

The mages that summon these servants are called "Masters". Each Master along with their servant must fight each other to the death for the sake of obtaining the grail. The last pair remaining wins the grail and a wish will be granted as a result.

Saber. Lancer. Archer. Rider. Caster. Assassin and Berserker. These are the classes each servant is summoned into depending on their skills.

However.

There is a new Eighth Servant class. Avenger, the Heroic Spirit of Vengeance. A rare servant class that has not been summoned since the third holy grail war.

The chances for an Avenger class to be summoned again is very rare, but since the Holy Grail's corruption in the third war, beings other than heroic spirits and heroic spirits with Anti-Hero or even demonic traits has been summoned, making it entirely possible for the Avenger class to appear again.

At the end of the fourth war, a master had used his command seal to force his servant to destroy the Lesser grail, but as a result, the greater grail remained and spilled forth black mud which set the city ablaze killing hundreds.

Ten years has passed since that fateful day and the Holy grail war begins once again, making it the shortest cycle of the Holy Grail wars yet.

Each Master prepares for the upcoming battle. Some with dark intentions, some with good. Others who are undecided and others who wish to erase their entire bloodline with the power of the Grail. The countdown to the start of the Fifth Holy Grail War, commences.

* * *

Within the outskirts of Fuyuki city stood a mansion in an area filled with other houses of western design. In the manor stood a young teenaged girl holding a golden ring with a red jewel embedded on it. The girl had long black hair and hazel colored eyes that seemed unwavering. Her clothing consisted of a long black dress with matching long satin gloves and stockings with a pair of black heeled shoes. She stood before a Magic circle as she began to recite a summoning incantation for her servant, the whole room became dyed in a violet light.

"Heed my call. Place thy flesh under my command, and my fate I place in thy sword. With the authority of the Holy Grail and your desire to comply, answer my call. I possess all the virtue of all creation and the power to release evil into that creation. I offer you my pledge, now thou cloaked in the Three great word spirits, hailing from the Seven Heavens." The raven haired girl concluded as she took out a dagger and cut the palm of her hand, letting the blood drip into circle. The Violet colored light in the circle became a crimson color as it the runes rose from the ground and passed through the Raven haired magus.

"Come forth!" The girl commanded as the circle bathed the house in a red light.

"I hope I did it right..." The magus sighed, hoping she had performed the summoning the way it was intended. The Light cleared. The raven haired, girl widened her hazel eyes at the sight of the figure kneeling before her.

It was a man with strong build, dressed in Black clothes. The servant's clothing consisted of a red lined flare collared black cloak over a black long-sleeved shirt under a black vest with black clasps over it He wore dark pants with a matching pair of boots. The mysterious servant has long straight unkempt layered dark hair extending to his shoulders with left side swept bangs. The most striking feature the Servant had was a dark grey mask that obscured his upper features including, his eyes and forehead leaving the rest of his face free. The mask's eyes were shrouded in a grey tint which was replaced by a crimson glow which emanated from the man's hidden eyes.

"Why... have you summoned me?" The servant spoke in a cold impassive voice as he gazed upon his summoner.

The raven haired magus had sensed a dark aura radiating from the servant she had summoned. The aura was nothing like she had felt before and the gaze of the servant's crimson glowing eyes caused her to take a step back, making it quite apparent that she was intimidated.

"A-Are you my servant?" The raven haired, girl asked, still intimidated by the servant's presence. The masked man rose onto his feet and gazed at the young woman who summoned him. There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke.

"And what of you, child? Are you my Master?" The masked servant spoke coldly, his gaze still focused on the young lady before him.

The girl finally straightened herself as she removed her glove and saw her command seals which took the form of a butterfly on her left forehand. "Yes, I am your Master." The girl spoke, showing him, the newly formed command seals. "Who are you?"

"I am the Servant Avenger. Starting now, I shall aid you as your sword and shield in this battle of the Holy Grail." The man called Avenger declared in a slightly stronger tone.

"Avenger...?" The Raven haired Magus was perplexed. She had never heard of this new Servant class from what she was informed of before arriving to Fuyuki. She had hopes of obtaining a powerful Lancer or Saber since most of the other slots were taken, however she was not aware that an eighth servant class had existed.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she had no proper catalyst to summon a Heroic Spirit and that she had used a ring that belonged to her mother. If so, she had most likely summoned a mysterious Servant at random. Even so, it still did not explain why there is an eighth servant class called, 'Avenger.'

Regardless, she had succeeded in summoning a Servant of her own, and was satisfied with just that. Even still, she felt uneasy around the masked servant.

* * *

It had been three years. Three years since Dracula's last reign. At the time, there was a great war, armies of demons, and other types of monsters fighting amongst themselves for the future of mankind. A castle had stood high above the streets of a devastated city.

It was a war so great that the Holy church and the Mages Association had gotten involved to quell the fighting, even though it had only added more to the raging battles in the streets. The owner of the Demon castle was none other than the Lord of darkness, Dracula.

The reborn Dracula had sought out peace. A world where conflict, hatred and sadness were a thing of the past. A world where all races on earth can coexist peacefully as equals.

It was an ideal that was shared by none, yet they believed in Dracula and chose to follow him at the cost of their lives.

But in the end, many lives were lost on all sides, all due to the Dark Lord's Arrogance. The reborn dark lord had betrayed those that genuinely cared for him, and hurt the one who he loved the most.

A childhood friend of his who loved him. A vampire with long pink hair and emerald eyes. A person who valued him more than anything else, and she had gotten hurt because of his selfishness. Because he hopelessly believed that he could be a Hero that would forge a new world but instead, led thousands to their deaths and those close to him to get hurt in the process.

He remembers the deaths of two of his friends. One he failed to save, and another met her end by the reborn Dark Lord's hands.

He had hurt many people. He had killed many people. It was something he could never forgive himself for committing such acts.

Yes. Had he not taken on the title of Dracula- No. If he didn't exist, the people who died back then would still be alive, **** and the others would not have suffered as they did, and the world would be free of Dracula forever.

For the greater good, Dracula must disappear.

He knows this more than anyone else.

Monster. That's what he is. A monster that caused the deaths of thousands. A monster that must disappear forever.

This is what Soma Cruz has resolved himself to do. To claim the holy grail and use it to free the world of The lord of Darkness forever.

* * *

It was Present day. Nightfall had at last come, and the streets of Fuyuki had become less active. Inside an abandoned warehouse, a lone youth, clad in a white coat with a blue trim over a black turtleneck blue pants and silver boots, stood before a large summoning circle in which he had drawn. "I hope this works..."

Soma Cruz let out a sigh before proceeding to recite the summoning spell.

"Oh strings that tie all souls to the Tree of Life, follow my voice and entwine my soul to that of many whose fate you govern. Let the memories of my soul guide thy lost spirit to my service."

The white haired Magus took out a knife and cut the palm of his hand, allowing his blood to drip onto the magic seal.

"With this offering of blood and magic I beseech thee."

The circle began to emit light blue glow as he concluded. Blue glowing strings rose from the seal and entered his soul, scanning its memories deeply. "Awaken to the world of the living!" The warehouse was bathed in a blinding flash of light as a figure emerged from it. As the smoke began to clear, the summoned servant became visible to the Youth. A young woman clad in silver armor over a blue dress that appeared to have been made in the middle ages. The servant appeared to be a bit younger than the enigmatic youth himself.

What really caught his attention about her was her features. Soft blond hair tired in a bun, and emerald eyes.

"I ask you... are you my Master?" The blonde woman asked, as if giving a declaration.

Soma looked on his hand and saw his command seals form on his hand. They had took the form of a cross with two demonic wings.

The white haired youth looked up at the summoned servant when he had came to a shocking realization. The servant had resembled Gray, one of Soma's friends who ultimately perished during the events of three years ago. Seeing the servant's face brought back both happy and painful memories.

Soma sighed as he felt a small pain in his chest, reminding him of why he chose to participate in this war.

"I am your servant Saber. I've come in response to your summoning." The woman, Saber spoke, but before she could say anything else, Saber made a small gasp after looking more closely at her young Master's face.

" _It can't be... why does he..."_

* * *

Several Thousand miles away from Fuyuki was a magnificent city that seemed a bit isolated from the general populace. It was lively as ever, teeming with life everywhere. It was a city that was mostly populated by students and people with special abilities or talents. Talents that people would find uncommon anywhere else. The city had it's own government and was ruled over by several of the higher ups in authority.

However, because of an incident caused by one of the higher ups, a good portion of the city was thrown into chaos and riots ensued. Armored officers tried to control the situation, but to little avail.

Near the outskirts of the city, stood an apartment building that was seemingly abandoned, however several people were occupying one of the rooms.

A young man with a strong build was leaning up against the wall with his arms folded, watching what was taking place. He had lavender hair that was in a bowl cut, blue eyes, wore a purple jacket with some kind of company logo on it, black tank top and grey baggy pants, and yellow boots.

The second person was a female who appeared to be four years younger than purple haired youth. She wore a dark school uniform consisting of a black skirt, and jacket with a white dress shirt and tie. She had thin black hair tied in small ribbons by the side of her face, with the back cut short and wore a pair of oval shaped glasses. She wore a cold impassive expression on her face as she watched the new Servant being summoned by their Master.

In the middle of a summoning circle stood a fairly young foreign man with blue hair dressed in blue runic tights. He carried a bestial aroma which caught the attention of the on lookers. His red eyes glanced at the person who appeared to have summoned him. "Hey, kid, you wouldn't happen to be my Master are ya?"

"Yes, it was me who summoned you here Lancer." A teen with slightly long neat black hair and dark eyes spoke in a serious tone as he extended his arm, showing the Servant his command seals which had taken the form of a Sword. He garbed in a plain back outfit consisting of a black coat with matching shirt, pants and shoes.

"Oho? What's your name kiddo?" Lancer said with casual smile.

"It's Hiroshi. Hiroshi Takashi." The Black haired teen nodded as he turned towards the two behind him. "This is Yui Miyano , my assistant, and this guy over here is Trunks."

The one known as Trunks leaned up off the wall and began spoke, "I'm lost here... Do you mind telling me what this is all about? Who's that Lancer guy?"

"It's as I explained before, he's a Servant that I've summoned for the Holy grail war which is taking place in a town called Fuyuki."

"And what's this Holy grail war thing again?" the purple haired youth asked, confused as to what the Holy grail war is.

"It's a battle royale that takes place every 60 years or so. Those who fight in this war are known as Masters, and are branded with command seals." The black clothed youth showed his command seal to his friend. "These allows us to gain control over our servants. With three absolute orders, we can compel our servants to carry out those said orders against their will."

"Oh, I get it now." the purple haired youth nodded. "What happens if you use em' all up?"

"You lose your rights as a Master and your Servant is left to roam about until they are killed by another servant or until they run out of mana." The black clad teen continued to explain.

"Kid's right." Lancer chimed in. "We servants are dependent on Masters to act as an anchor to keep us materialized here by giving us mana." Lancer nodded as he walked towards a wall and leaned against it. "Just like you guys eat food as nourishment, we servants get our energy from consuming souls. Long story short, we're soul eaters but there's different methods we can get our energy from."

"Riiight..." The purple haired youth nodded slowly at the explanation. "So, when you guys heading out?"

"Me, Yui and lancer will head out first thing in the morning." Hiroshi nodded as he began to explain his plans. "Once we arrive, I'll have Yui secure a base of operations. Lancer will scout out for the other masters and Servants while I explore the city."

"Want me to come along? I can help if you want." Trunks added.

"Thanks, but It's fine." The black clad youth let out a slight smile. "I'm going to need you to hold the fort here while I'm gone."

He frowned. "Sure... well, if you need help, buddy, I'm always around."

"Thanks... Don't worry, I'll come back with that cup and we and the rest of the gang will have a big party." Hiroshi said, jokingly.

"Ga, Well, I gotta jet now." Trunks said as he headed towards the door. "See ya soon pal." Trunks said with a smile before exiting the room. Hiroshi waved him and watched him off.

After his best friend had left the building, Hiroshi's face grew grim and serious. Mentally preparing himself for the mission to come.

"You didn't tell him your reason for seeking the grail?"Yui, who had been silent for the whole ordeal finally spoke.

"I don't want him, or any of the others to worry..." Hiroshi said in a grave tone. "After all, once I obtain the grail it won't even matter."

"And are you sure that's what you want?" Yui replied with no change in her impassive tone.

"Yes. As long as I can undo all the mistakes I've made up to this point... I won't hesitate. I'll slay every enemy, every obstacle before me anyone that chooses to get in my way... I'll kill them." The black clad youth declared.

He was determined more than anything, to obtain the grail. He had already lost many things that could not be recovered. Bonds with those he once cared for, now destroyed and remains nothing more than fragments of painful memories.

He had made too many mistakes. Mistakes that he repents. Seeking the grail became his only hope of salvation. Even if he looses everything else in the process, it wouldn't matter. He has already lost more than he has gained.

He will obtain the holy grail even if it means sacrificing everything else around him.

"Huh." The blue Lancer nodded at his Master's desire for the grail. "Looks like we'll be in for one heck of a ride, eh?"

* * *

Back in Fuyuki, Soma and his newly summoned servant, Saber were now in the park, walking to his apartment.

As they walked, Saber remained silent, simply staring at her Master while Soma also kept silent due to not knowing how to start a conversation as the situation made him feel awkward.

 _"This is weird... ever since we left she hasn't said anything and has just been staring at me the whole time..."_ The white haired Master thought to himself.

Knowing his luck, encountering strange women wasn't uncommon. Most of which he encountered in the past were either fanatics of Dracula who wanted to resurrect him, people who simply wanted his power, or were just plain obsessed with him.

And now he summoned a Servant that simply stares at him silently.

Getting more uncomfortable, Soma decided to break the awkward silence. "You okay Saber? You haven't said anything since we left the warehouse."

"You look just like him..." Saber muttered under her breath as she continued to stare at him, small traces of sorrow on her face.

"Saber..?" The white haired teen tilted his head, wondering what was wrong with his servant.

The blonde knight seems to finally come back to her senses. "Forgive me Master... you reminded me of someone I once knew." Although her voice contained little emotion, her face became more grim, the traces of sorrow becoming more apparent.

Someone she once knew. Could that person have been Dracula? For Soma it would not be so surprising that some Heroic Spirits would know of Dracula's legend, since his existence dates back as early 1,000 years ago, around the same era Saber seems to have originated.

Over the centuries, Dracula has had many followers, both human and demon. There were many women who were obsessed with Dracula and his influence over them is considerably strong.

From her expression, it seems that the person Soma reminded her of was someone who was close to her and that whoever it was, played a crucial part in her life.

It couldn't have been Dracula if that was the case. This girl does not carry any of the traits that Dracula's followers had.

Instead, she gave off the aura of a Knight, strong and noble yet, distant and lonesome. There's no way she could be a follower of Dracula.

Right?

Not wanting to stur up any painful memories for Saber, Soma decided to not to stick his nose into her past.

Even though Saber was his Servant and her identity could be useful for future plans for coming battles, he still respected her just as he would any other person.

"Well, it's not everyday you get to see guys with white hair." Soma joked, attempting to lighten the awkward mood between the two.

"..." Although his attempt at humor failed as Saber was unfazed by it. "..Master, I must ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"What is your name?" The knight in blue asked him.

"My name? It's Soma. Soma Cruz."

"Soma..." Saber said softly to herself. "Then I will call you Soma. Yes, I like the sound of it very much."

The white haired youth nodded, scratching his left cheek. "Um, Thanks..."

Saber turned towards her master, looking at him intently. "Another question, what was the catalyst you used to summon me?"

"Well... It's a little hard to explain." Soma tried to explain Saber's summoning in the best way he could.

What he used wasn't an ordinary catalyst but a special ritual used to summon familiar spirits of the highest caliber by using the memories of their blood or even their own soul as the catalyst and summoning the spirit best suited for the summoner.

Thanks to the Help of Arikado and Julius, the ritual was altered for Soma's participation in the Holy grail war, allowing him to summon a servant best suited for him since all catalysts for the specified Heroic Spirit were either destroyed or lost forever.

"Tell me." The blonde knight demanded.

The white haired youth sighed as he began to explain. "Since there were no catalysts available, I had to use a spell used for summoning familiar spirits by using the memories of my soul. But the ritual itself was modified to summon a servant best suited for me."

Saber's eyes widen upon hearing her Master's explanation of her summoning. "What... did you just say?"

The shocked expression and reaction to his words, confused Soma. "Saber?"

"No... It can't be... I killed him with my own blade..." A saddened expression appears on the blonde knight's face as she recalls a painful memory from long ago.

"Saber..? What are you saying?" The white haired male asked with concern. It was apparent now that something was bothering her and Soma wanted to find out what it was.

But before he could say anything else- "Soma get back!" Saber shouted, as she pushed him aside and stood in front of him.

An invisible Sword materialized in the Regal knight's hands and assumed a defensive stance.

"What's going on?" The white haired Master asked, confused of the situation.

"An enemy is here..." Saber narrowed her eyes. With in the fog in the park, several figures materialized.

A skeletal-like being appeared behind Soma dressed in old style armor, wielding a simple blade. The Skeletal knight raised its weapon at Soma, preparing to cut him down.

"Huh?!" Feeling its presence behind him, the teen jumped to the side, avoiding the quick slash. The skeleton was then struck down by the blue knight's hidden sword.

Two more Skeletal Knights appeared, this time one of them was wielding a battle axe of some sort. On the side, zombie-like creatures appeared holding various close ranged weapons, their eyes fueled with hatred.

"Careful Soma, the enemy has surrounded us." The regal knight stated, preparing to fend off the seemingly undead enemies.

The white haired youth nodded. His mind has been turned into steel in this moment. It doesn't matter who sent them or why these creatures are here.

What matters now is that there is an enemy before them that needs to be defeated. That being said, Soma produced a large silver cross.

The cross had a red gem embedded in the center, similar to the Rosario around his neck, and bat wings that covered its surface.

The Unholy Crucifix. An artifact of unknown origin. It was the very first weapon Soma had ever used against a foe in his entire life, the same weapon he used to save his friends when they were in danger.

The Former Dark Lord channeled his power into the artifact, spawning a three-foot long crimson blade with three smaller blades on the ends on top of it.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Demonic howls escaped from the undead warriors mouths as the charged at the two with their weapons raised.

With the swing of her blade, Saber destroyed three of the undead foes and proceeded to cut down the others before her. The white haired Master rushed towards the charging enemies and cut them down with his crimson sword.

"Ha!" The red blade cuts down a skeletal knight with a diagonal slash before bringing his blade up and slashing away two others who planned to attack him from behind.

The battle continues. The undead warriors sent to attack the pair may be stronger than the average human and in large numbers are proven to be dangerous.

But they were no match for for Saber. Powerful they may be, they have no chance against a powerful Servant like her or a powerful Master like Soma. For him, fighting monsters like these are common. Over the past couple of years, Soma has trained, killing lower level demons and creatures of all sorts, absorbing their souls and using their powers as he sees fit.

Creatures like these are no match for him. "Tch!" But no matter how many he and Saber cut down, the legions of undead has no end.

"Do these creatures have no end?" Saber's voice, irritated about the enemy's endless numbers. Before them, a tall Knight wearing crimson armor, holding a very large sword materialized before the two.

"Damn... there's gotta be an end to them." The white haired teen exclaimed, figuring out a way to cease the enemy's endless assault. That being said, the magus extended his left hand towards the horde of undead knights.

" _ **DARK INFERNO!**_ " He cried out, shooting an orb of dark flames from his hand, erasing the dead warriors before him.

The blonde knight gasped as she saw her Master's display of power. "That was..." A large weapon is swung at her only to be deflected by an invisible sword. This enemy was not a servant but rather some type of familiar. Saber readied her sword, waiting for the next attack.

"Saber, are you alright?" The enigmatic magus asked the blonde servant.

"Yes, I am unharmed." She nodded still facing the towering enemy. "What of you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Soma replied. "For right now let's focus on taking this guy down."

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" The tall knight let out a demented scream as it charged towards the two. The large blade was swung diagonally only to be deflected by Saber's sword. Soma quickly rushed towards the warrior and swung the crimson sword across its abdomen. The blonde Knight then proceeded to cut off the enemy's right arm with a swift upwards slash, the arm which held the massive blade.

A flaming sword was produced in Soma's hand. The one armed warrior was gravely injured and had lost its only weapon. Despite its appearance, the enemy was less than a match for them.

The tall knight rushes at the white haired youth. A futile attempt. The sword of flames was driven into it heart and its body was engulfed in flames. In the end, nothing but ash remained.

"Phew... is that the last of them?" The white haired master asked, the flaming sword disappeared and the crimson blade reverted back to its cross form.

"It would appear so.." The blonde knight lowered her hidden sword. " _Now I am certain... it is him..._ " Saber thought to her self, still thinking about the attack Soma had used against the undead.

"I don't think we should stay here much longer..." With what happened, they could be attacked by anyone at any given moment if they stood around any longer.

"We should get to my place as quickly as possible." Soma said, summoning a bat familiar to keep watch of their surroundings. "This little guy will tell us if anyone follows us."

"Right... of course... Master." Saber nodded, thinking about the attack Soma used. The two quickly left the park, making their way to Soma's apartment.

Unknown to them, a skeletal-like being wearing an old hooded cloak floated nearby. He had no legs to walk on nor any flesh on his body. He was the God of Death himself, the one who governs the doorway between life and the afterlife, the servant of Dracula who has served him for centuries.

"So, it seems that the King of Knights has been summoned once more..." a smile crossed the skull's face. "And she has been summoned by non other than the Dark Lord himself." A low chuckle escaped his hollow voice, pleased with the outcome of events.

The boy did not disappoint. As expected, him and his servant quickly dispatched his servants with little effort, proving that the young reincarnation of Dracula has grown stronger over the course of three years.

"Interesting, my Master will be very pleased to hear this." The death god laughed as his figure slowly faded away.

* * *

Somewhere else on the other side of town, another event was taking place. A man seemingly in his early twenties, was running through the empty streets as if being chased by something.

The man was of average height, bearing short brown hair and glasses. Terrified of whatever he encountered on his way home from work, the stranger ran for his life, tripping and falling as he ran.

"Ha...ha...Just who was that girl?!" The man said, hiding behind a dumpster, while still catching his breath. That girl was not human. No ordinary person could ever become a monster like the girl he encountered.

"I-I have to get home... I just gotta avoid that freak!" A frantic voice. One full of fear and confusion. The man decided to get up and try to make it to his House.

It was just around the corner and if he ran, it wouldn't take no longer than 50 seconds to make it. However...

"Eh?! Why-Why can't I move?!" His body would not move. No matter how hard he tried, his body was frozen in place.

No. That is not right. It's not that his body was frozen, he was bound. Bound by thin, but very strong red threads.

These threads are made out of magic and cannot be severed by ordinary humans. These are strong enough to slice a man in half if the user decided to do so.

"Found you~" A young voice breaks the silence of the night. A voice sounding innocent yet behind that innocence lies sinister intent. The dark intentions of a predator after catching their prey.

A young girl stepped out of the shadows to greet the cornered stranger. Long white hair and red eyes, in an outfit similar to Japanese Gothic Lolita fashion consisting of a long black and red dress which contains many layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves.

This girl is not human. She is a Homunculus created by the Einzbern family, a family proficient in alchemy, but the malicious aura she gave off made her more akin to a vicious demon.

The girl's presence caused the man to break out into a panic, trying to move his body.

"Come on, move damn it!" But to no avail. His body will not move, not even budge, not unless this girl commands him to do so.

"You can try all you want mister, that won't work." The girl said, in her innocent voice. With the girl's strange nature along with her voice and appearance, added to the setting of the situation, made him even more terrified.

She walks towards her prey. With each step she takes, the man's fear intensifies. This girl is definitely not human. No child could be this threatening.

"Aw, it's alright, I won't let you die meaninglessly." A twisted smile crossed her features. "So instead, I'll have you remember my face as I slowly take the life out of that body of yours."

Those chilling words causes the man to lose his sanity, giving into fear.

"Aw, you're going crazy already? I haven't even begun to torture you yet." The small girl sighed, as if disappointed about some trivial matter.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you now." The threads began to glow crimson around the man that was bound.

"W-Wha-!" His body began to shrivel up like a dried out raisin. His features became more aged, wrinkles appearing on his face and his hair becoming grey.

Before he knew it, he had aged about 60 years ahead of his time as the life in his body was slowly being drained, being converted into mana that entered into the Einzbern Master's body from the threads she controlled.

"Perfect! I think I have enough food for Berserker!" The girl sounded happy in taking the life of an innocent bystander as she has been doing ever since she arrived in Fuyuki.

"But I won't be satisfied if I just leave him like this..." The girl frowned, still disappointed that she didn't get to torture him before taking his life force. "Berserker!"

A tall giant appeared, standing next to its Master. Its lead skin needed no protection, its bulging muscles served as armor. In his hand, was an axe-like blade bade of stone.

"Tear him apart." The girl said in a cruel voice. The massive warrior swung his weapon and destroyed half of the body in one swing, tearing up the pavement as well. With a second swing, the remains of the shriveled corpse was completely obliterated by the sheer force of the warrior's weapon.

The force of his strikes can be compared to that of a Tank shell when fired. Unstoppable and destroys anything in its path including its target. This was Berserker, an unstoppable warrior capable of destroying entire armies.

"Yay! Good job Berserker! Just for that I'll give you twice as much of life energy I always give you." The girl cheered happily. Her voice and child-like behavior does not suit the situation. The girl is twisted, gaining pleasure from killing others, even torturing them to see their pained reactions.

This was Lorelei von Einzbern. The master representing the Einzbern clan of the fifth Holy Grail war. Along with her servant, Berserker, they would be a deadly force.

"I guess it's time to go home now." Lorelei turned around and headed towards the forest up ahead, leaving the scene of the crime behind. As she continued, she pulled out a small mirror and looked into it.

What was seen in the mirror was not her reflection but instead someone else. The image of a young man with auburn hair and golden-brown eyes, wearing a black and white jersey jacket came into view.

A twisted smile appeared on the Homunculus' face. "Don't you worry onii-chan.. you'll soon be mine."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I had to rewrite this chapter and add a few more things to it because I felt that it needed more to it. I Also had to change some things about some of the OC's that will be appearing in the story. Avenger's design was originally suppose to be a cross between Dante and Archer but after discussing the story with a friend of mine, he found a more fitting model for him. Now his appearance is loosely based off of Magnus from Unbreakable Machine Doll and changed up his outfit a little bit. The design for his mask is somewhat based off Kazuya Suzugamori's from Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. To sum it all up, this is pretty much a rewrite of Chapter one with more content added to it. The character that summons Avenger will appear a lot more in the next few chapters, and as to who she is will be explained later on. Hiroshi is the second Main protagonst of the story and will be appearing a lot throughout the story so expect to see more of him. He's also one of the first OC's I've ever created and his design is based off of Kirito's from Sword art.

By the way, this story is going to have a Prequel which is a Castlevania crossover story with Rosario to vampire called "Castlevania: Rosario of Fate" which will be out sometime soon.

Also Check out Rosario of Sorrow and Minuet of the Velvet Moon on Crossover story Fanatic's page. He along with his cousin also helped me with this story, so credit goes to them as well.

Shirou will appear in the next chapter and his Servant will be a character well known in the Castlevania franchise (Not saying who) but I'm sure you can guess who she might be. Chapter II us currently in development and will be up soon enough.

Hope you enjoyed reading this, be sure to leave a review if you liked it, if you have any questions, they'll be answered in due time.

Until the next :)


End file.
